2nd Series 03/12 - Shadows
by Macx
Summary: A bomb traps a severly injured Ace Cooper and Faceless in the same room. The thief has to decide whether to follow her instinct to kill the Magician or help him survive.


  
**Shadows**   
by Birgit Staebler

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high up in the blue and almost cloudless sky, the temperature were warm but not hot, and the first signs of spring showed on the trees and in the flower beds all around her. Soon the first trees would bloom.   
Mona Malone walked up to the large train known as 'the Magic Express', thinking about why she had come here. To talk. She and Ace hadn't had any time to really be alone and talk. Yes, she had visited him and it had been a pleasant time, but talk? No. Not really. The new show Ace had planned would start this fall and even though Ace was known to be a very thorough man who would spend the weeks before something so completely new rehearsing to no end, he had taken the day off. She guessed he was home.   
Placing her hand onto the scanner pad, Mona waited for Angel to acknowledge. The door slid open.   
"Welcome, Mona," the AI said in her soft, melodious voice.   
Mona entered the large train, knowing every corner, every niche, and walked to the room that doubled as both a living room and library. Zina greeted her half the way and purred loudly as she ran a hand over the silky, black fur. Powerful muscles moved under the deceptively soft exterior and the large, golden eyes gave the visitor a casual glance. Then Zina continued her patrol. Mona smiled to herself, then entered the room. She stopped almost immediately. She was not alone and the other person was not Ace.   
It was a woman.   
Mona squelched an almost automatically rising feeling of jealousy. Ace was not celibate, and neither had she been in their years of living separate lives, and as a famous person in Electro City he had a lot of female admirers. There had been occasions when he had been in the company of a beautiful woman.   
She looked at the stranger. She didn't fit the profile of a groupie -- let alone the fact that Ace didn't allow any of them to come into his inner sanctum -- and she didn't look like one of the high society starlets. The woman was barely in her late twenties and a bit taller than Mona, if she guessed her correctly. She had wavy, russet colored hair with natural pale highlights, which she wore medium length. A pair of platinum earrings were visible and she had a matching necklace, wearing it over a black turtle neck. Denim jeans and a pair of sneakers completed the outfit. She sat cross-legged on the couch, a large volume of some kind of book on her lap and several stacks of books around her. The floor was littered with notebooks, pens, paper balls and more books. Currently she was jotting notes and chewing on her lower lip.   
Suddenly she looked up and Mona gazed into a pair of blue-gray eyes that sparkled gently. The woman smiled. "Hi."   
"Uh, hi," she answered. "Who are you?"   
"Kate Morrigan," the woman introduced herself. "You must be Mona. Ace told me about you." She smiled more. "Only good things, of course."   
"Ah." Mona still had no clue where to put the woman. She looked at the books.   
"Research," Kate answered the unspoken question. "Actually, an invitation to Ace's new show and research in one. Ace has the largest collection of magic and history books this side of the Pacific."   
"You are a magician?" Mona asked carefully.   
"Huh, yes, yeah. Not like Ace though. Different talents." Kate shrugged.   
Mona carefully sat down on the chair opposite the couch. "You have known Ace long?"   
Kate scrunched her forehead in thought. "About fifteen years by now, but we only studied together for four years. " She smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Don't worry. We are just friends."   
Mona felt a blush creep up her neck and prayed it wouldn't reach her face. "Is Ace around?" she finally asked.   
"No, he went out to meet with Lieutenant Vega. The way it sounded, Vega needs a favor and it might take a while."   
"Oh." Mona felt a bit lost. "Well, I think I'll better leave...."   
Kate gave her a closer look. "You don't have to go because of me, Mona. Ace might be back sooner, you know." She closed the book. "I'll make us something to drink. Tea? Coffee?"   
"Tea sounds just fine," Mona relented with a smile.   
"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."   
Mona shook her head and followed the other woman into the kitchen. "You don't know where Ace keeps my favorite tea flavor."   
Kate smiled. "True. So, you are a singer?"   
The conversation took on a more comfortable tone after a few minutes and after half an hour, the women were laughing about past time stories and some of Ace's more outrageous stunts.

* * *

"Wanna go to the Maxx?"   
"Sure!"   
"Hey, why not?"   
"Cool new movie coming out!"   
Cosmos nodded his agreement to his friends' enthusiasm as well and Ulene smiled.   
"Got a curfew for tonight?" she asked as they all started blading toward the Maxx, one of the largest movie theaters in Electro City.   
"Huh, no. It's summer break. Ace won't start seriously looking into practicing for the next season for a few days. I'm free." He grinned.   
Ulene chuckled. "So, what will astound us in the new season?"   
Cosmo laughed and winked. "Hey, that would be telling! But you will be astounded, believe me!" A proud smile flickered over his face.   
"Yo, get a move on, people!" Kennie yelled.   
Ulene shook her head, but she and Cosmo sped up, catching up with the others. Cosmo enjoyed blading as fast they could, hanging out with his friends and generally having no duties for a while. Well, there would still be lessons in magic, but hey.... he didn't see those as 'duty'. He knew Ace was with Vega today, helping his old friend out, so he wouldn't have to beat a curfew. That was generally only meant to tell Cosmo that sometimes sleep was needed between shows to perform better. Ace rarely insisted on strict return hours, but Cosmo had learned the hard way that you couldn't live on four hours of sleep a day years ago.   
Never a dull moment for Ace, Cosmo thought with another grin. Ace Cooper, as much as he could just lie back and read a book, relaxing for hours, could also have the antsy behavior of a teenager with nothing to do. That was where Vega came in, asking for help on a case or generally Ace's input, and the magician was happy to give it.   
Cosmo briefly wondered what they were doing right now, then shrugged it off. He would have a great evening and maybe late night at the Maxx and wherever else they went off to.

* * *

A lone figure crept through the twilight of the approaching night. It was only a shadowy outline whisking over the roofs and up or down walls, too fast to be seen. She had come to this place because of the promise of valuable and quick money. The security was laughable, the guards a joke and getting into the building had been child's play. Faceless had never felt so unchallenged as right now as she slipped through the dark corridors toward her intended target area.   
"Here we are," Faceless muttered as she landed almost noiselessly on the broad roof.   
The roof belonged to a colossal building of metal and glass. It was called The Centennial Hall, a mixture between an exhibit place, a conference center and theater host. The Hall, always open to the general public, though sparsely visited, had received a valuable collection of new exhibits lately. Senator Dobbs hoped to draw new visitors and change the image of the Hall as a waste of public money.   
Faceless looked around and discovered a narrow skylight. The entrance. She ran over to it and peered intently at the glass.   
No alarms that I can see, but can't be too careful.   
A tight security was one of the major factors here, but there was no such thing as absolute perfection, Faceless knew. Every system had its faults, every program a weakness. All she needed to do was find it. The red covers over her eyes flashed once and she smiled behind her mask as she gave the skylight another look.   
"Just what I expected....."   
A wall of light beams greeted her enhanced eyes and she shook her head. Primitive. Easy to get by. Under normal circumstances any attempt to bypass these heat sensing beams would be greeted by alarms going off and alerting the guards, but Faceless was adept at dealing with unusual circumstances. Her past thefts had never been easy. If it was easy to steal you wouldn't ask for someone like Faceless.   
Faceless worked by abnormal and inventive means, keeping herself updated in the world of security-countermeasures. And then there was the fact that she had known about the light beams' existence and had prepared. It paid off to have well-informed sources. The thermal body suit she wore and matching hood had been specially crafted for her years ago. She never went anywhere without her costume. Probes were wired to certain areas of the suit and she checked the setting on the wristwatch he wore. They tracked her rising body temperature. Silently the thief cracked the rather simple lock, well, in her opinion simple lock, of the roof entrance and opened the skylight. It was barely large enough for a human to get through.   
There was no alarm and no one was yelling, so she had not been seen yet. The probes checked the room temperature and as she descended, they kept the suit's temperature just as high, telling the heat sensors that nothing had changed. Stopping briefly to make sure she was still undetected, Faceless slipped through the exhibition rooms. No one was here. She wound her way through the rooms and ran into a guard only once, who didn't see her. No problem so far. She had no eyes for the other exhibits. Nothing of value so far.   
Noting all the little cameras and sensors she adjusted her suit and kept on walking, slowly and carefully. Faceless passed by the display cases, some of them lit up in brilliant spot lights, crazy patterns dancing on the shadowy ceiling. She stopped in front of a particular display case and looked at the object inside. It was an amulet the size of a tennis ball and very flat, covered with ornaments and thin chips of stone. It wasn't particularly beautiful in Faceless' eyes. The amulet was a deep black, as if the wood had darkened with age. Someone had carved complicated figures into the frame and adorned it with splinters of red and green stones. In the middle sat an orange-colored stone, which could be a fake or a real gem, either of which was possible.   
The target.   
Surveying the floor she noticed that everything in the vicinity of the display case appeared neat and clean. The floor didn't show a particle of dust.   
Ah..... Another safety feature.   
Her eyes moved around the room and then up. She nodded to herself, then scanned for something to climb up upon. She found in the shape of a fake statue. Using her elevated position she launched a hook that buried itself into the ceiling and secured it. Then she attached himself to the thin rope that was able to carry several times her weight without even straining. Faceless's body suit had an inbuilt gymnast's safety harness and she now cinched up the pivots, hooked the nylon lines through them and carefully got herself over the display case. She hung in the air like a trapeze artist, using a remote to control the little generator that was attached to the hook and then lowered herself head first so she was eye-level with the glass case where it touched the metal pedestal. She looked like a skydiver suspended in mid-air. Her stomach muscles protested but she ignored it.   
Curious, Faceless read the little card explaining what it was she saw.   
'The amulet of Katerina II is part of the Royal Crown Jewels of the Atraka family. The stones adorning the amulet are pieces of colored lava and the stone in the middle is a rare kind of gem, which is worthless, but in the myths of Atraka believed to hold magical powers.'   
Faceless shrugged. Just a staff with some mythological background, but it was the object she was here to .... get. The thief got out another high tech tool, placed the small, flat device against the pedestal and activated it. Almost immediately a holographic display appeared and the small machine whirred and clicked. The green display showed her the lock in all detail and how the little 'key' she had was cracking layer after layer.   
Finally it was done. Faceless smiled briefly. Now came the sensors in the glass-like, transparent casing. She flexed his fingers and went to work.

* * *

Lieutenant Derek Vega of the Electro City Police Force sighed deeply and shook his head. This was one of those days he hated being a cop and though another part of him protested vehemently, he still insisted on it. Here he was, alone and without back-up, checking out a wild guess he had concerning the ongoing bomb threats. Well, not completely without back-up. He had the most trusted and best friend he had with him, and he'd trade in whatever squad was offered to him for Ace Cooper's help. Friedrichs would throw a fit if he knew he had asked Ace to come along to help him confirm his estimated guess. To hell with him!   
Vega sighed once more. There was good reason to take the bomb threats seriously; one small and old post office had already been blown up. Luckily no one had been in the building at the time. Friedrichs had, of course, overreacted when an anonymous caller had announced he'd blow up several important buildings in Electro City if his demands weren't met. He had sent out every available officer, stationing guards at what he thought to be key position. This was one of Friedrichs' schemes to drive him mad again, Vega thought dryly, and even if the captain had no idea what exactly he did to all his assigned officers by taking command, he still managed to create an air of aggravation each time.   
Sometimes Vega wondered how Captain Friedrichs had managed to rise up the career ladder like this. And every time he remembered something Miss LeSage had said -- and had blushed a deep crimson after she had said it: if you had an annoying and career oriented person, what would you do? You'd send him up the career ladder and out of your sight as quickly as possible.   
The 'career ladder' was just an excuse to move uncomfortable persons out of the game and neutralize them in another position. The players gave the person in question the feeling that this new position was an improvement to the old one, that he had earned this. In reality, their superiors tried to get rid of them, sending them preferably somewhere where they'd sooner or later face their own, personal hell or were the personal hell for their new superior.   
Vega had to agree that this sounded just like what someone like Friedrichs had fallen 'victim' to. He was an incompetent police officer in his eyes and Vega despised the man on a regular basis. That he was his superior didn't do much to his opinion. The day he had replaced Captain Matt Baldwin had been the darkest of Vega's life. He had been promoted to Lieutenant a few months earlier and he and Baldwin had been friends. Then Baldwin had accepted an offer to lead a new special force operation and, of course, he had accepted.   
"Vega? Found anything?"   
The voice startled him out of his brooding thoughts and he chased them away. "No, Ace, nothing. Maybe my hunch was wrong."   
Friedrichs had refused to send anyone to the Centennial Hall because it was, in his eyes, not a likely target. It had been searched prior to the new exhibition anyway. Vega had just rolled his eyes and decided not to argue. It would only raise his blood pressure and end with a sour stomach again.   
"I don't think so. Your hunches were always the best," Ace answered, his voice relaying amusement and his conviction that if Vega thought there was something to it, there was most of the times.   
"Hm, but I do get older and you know what they say about age and it affecting the mind."   
Ace laughed. "I'll remind you of it the next time."   
Next time of what? Vega mused, a grin on his face.   
The search continued and he wondered if he had been really right. Everything pointed toward it that the bomber would strike here next. It fit the profile the police profilers had created -- and which Friedrichs had announced to be completely off.   
Vega shook his head and concentrated on his job.

* * *

Cooper? What was he doing here? He couldn't possibly know!   
Faceless watched as the tall, slender magician walked through the room, looking around. He as searching for something, alert and careful, but after a second she was sure it wasn't her he was looking for. Then what? As much as she would have liked to take on the challenge of fighting him, Faceless remained where she was. Cooper raised his wrist com to his mouth.   
"Nothing here, Vega. How are you faring?"   
"Nothing here either, Ace," was the reply through the communicator. "I think this is just a big hoax."   
"You are starting to sound like Friedrichs."   
A groan. "Thank you, Cooper. Thank you very much. But seriously, the threat was rather generally worded. Why are you so sure that my hunch that he'll target the Centennial Hall was really correct?"   
"Because of the exhibition. It's the only place that currently has a valuable exhibition going, except for the small exhibits in the Croesus Palace or the SinSun Hotel. And since the last bomb incident, both Blackjack and Sunnyboy have double their security. I doubt anyone could even get close."   
Vega sighed. "Okay, I'll make another round."   
Cooper switched off the com and looked around. His eyes brushed over the position Faceless was hiding and she stiffened, anticipating discovery. As much as she was a master of her art, Cooper had tricks up his sleeve that defied rational explanations. Maybe that was why she loved the challenges. The magician was unique, just like Faceless thought of herself as being unique. She smiled briefly, entertaining the thought of what he would be capable of if he went into crime.   
Faceless dropped the thought immediately and watched him leave. Curious, she decided to follow. Suddenly he turned and Faceless was caught off guard as three playing cards shot toward her. She was barely able to clear the spot they hit in time and a hiss escaped her. He had seen her!   
"Hello, Faceless," the magician said, voice pleasant but face emotionless and hard.   
"Cooper!" she snarled, intrigued by his quick reaction and abilities.   
"I didn't know you were in the bomb business now," he went on.   
Bombs? He had to be joking!   
She growled and reached for her shuriken, keeping them ready. "Get out of my way!" she demanded.   
Cooper ducked into a fighting stance, spreading his fingers and Faceless recognized the gesture for a blast. She jumped out of the way again, flip-flopped over a potted plant the size of a horse and started to run. She didn't have time to play; she had a deadline to catch and some stolen goods to sell. Cooper pursued her and she cursed under her breath, wishing she still had the cloaking device. He was a pain in her neck!   
Suddenly the world around her exploded into bright orange flames and dark clouds of smoke. Faceless felt lifted off her feet and flung through the room. She connected with something hard but pliable and the wind was knocked out of her. Faceless heard a loud ringing and shook her head. Dizziness swamped her and as she concentrated, she realized that the ringing was that of an alarm. Smoke drifted all around her and somewhere more explosions could be heard. Faceless groaned softly as she felt a twinge of pain from her left arm. She grit her teeth and managed to get to her feet, though swaying badly. She could barely see anything because of the thick smoke and she smelled and heard fires close by.   
Bomb....   
Someone had set off a bomb.   
Another explosion rocked the building.   
And he was still setting them off!   
Faceless stumbled away from the wooden ornament she had crashed into and looked around. Total devastation greeted her.... and it was not over yet.

* * *

Ace searched for a way out, trying to see through the smoke and flames. He could barely make out the exit sign lit up over the door and headed toward it. He could feel the flames engulfing him, the heat searing into his lungs. Where the hell was the door? His lungs were crying out for air. He hadn't gone more than a few feet when the room suddenly seemed to implode. Ace felt lifted in the air, weightless, slamming into a wall. Everything went black, the breath knocked out of him. For a brief moment there was complete silence. Then, with a deafening roar, sound returned - the snapping of the fire overhead, the ominous creaking of the building's roof and walls. Flaming pieces rained down on him. Ace tried to get up, but his legs slipped out from under him.   
Ace coughed, smoke clogging his lungs and stinging in his eyes. He felt the heat of a fire close by and tears obscured his sight. The bomb had gone off somewhere close to him, throwing him around like a rag doll, and he felt bruises form all over his back. He managed to stagger to his feet, pulling his cloak over his nose and mouth, tears still stinging his eyes. He could barely make out the immediate surroundings and it was getting worse. Somewhere not too far away something exploded again.   
Faceless!   
The thought struck him immediately. Where was she? Had she been caught in the blast as well? Probably. She had been just a few feet further down from his last position. Stumbling through the smoke, Ace tried to raise Vega, but to his dismay he discovered that the com didn't work. He was on his own and he had no clue whether or not Derek Vega had been surprised by the explosions as well or not. Suddenly the smoke cleared somewhat and he blinked, wiping the tears away. He was in a room that was miraculously unscathed by fire, but there were signs of the bomb's effects. Cracks ran through the walls and ceiling. That's where he also discovered that Faceless was still alive as well. She seemed to sense his presence and turned around. Her slender, athletic body tensed and she ducked, ready to jump. The talons extended and a warning hiss escaped her lips.   
"We have to get out of here," Ace said, voice rough from the smoke inhalation.   
"I agree," was the cautious reply. Still, she didn't relax.   
Another explosion let the very floor shake and Ace looked around. They definitely had to get out of here!   
Then the rumbling started. There was nowhere to run or hide. Ace looked up and realized the ceiling directly above them was starting to come down. Chunks were already dropping, making Faceless jump reflexively out of the way, but, fast as she was, she wasn't fast enough for this catastrophe. His mind was working within nanoseconds. He didn't care that moments before she had tried to take him out; this was about saving a life -- even the life of his enemy. He tackled her, shoving her out of the way, just as the building came crashing down around them.

* * *

The dance music was loud, throbbing through the dance club like a creature with a life of its own. Colorful lights blazed up all around them and people danced all over the place. Some used the null grav generators to boost themselves up into the air. The DNA club was one of the most frequented and exclusive clubs of the Electro City dance scene and the bouncers selected who they let in. One of those allowed in without so much as a closer look was a red-haired teenager of maybe seventeen or eighteen years. Cosmo was playing with a drink, non-alcoholic since he still had to drive, and watched the dance floor. His feet were tapping in rhythm to the music and he grinned. DJ Mickis was at his best again.   
High above them, Mickis' fingers danced like the teenage and young adult dancers, using the keyboard as their floor. He was a good friend of Ace's and Cosmo had privileges like few others had: he was allowed upstairs whenever he wanted. Ulene was whirling over the dance floor with the null grav and laughed. Cosmo smiled, but he didn't actually feel like dancing just yet. Right now he just wanted to relax and enjoy the evening off. There was no show to take care of, no studies, no practicing, no nothing. As much as he truly loved his job, he also loved the off-time. Lately, the teachings in the world of magic had been added to the day-to-day routine and Cosmo had found it a difficult lesson each time. It all looked so incredibly easy when Ace did it, but his own attempts either failed miserably or backfired violently. Ace told him each time that he needed to take his time, to let it happen, not to will it into existence, but mostly Cosmo's patience would run out and he would make mistakes. Nothing serious had happened yet and they avoided the more offensive spells all together, but even the shields weren't working to his satisfaction.   
Cosmo felt something inside of him clench all of a sudden and without warning, then flip-flop painfully. The world seemed to lose focus, distorting violently. He involuntarily jerked back, eyes wide in sudden terror. He slumped back in his chair, his breathing irregular, his forehead clammy. His entire body shuddered for an instant, then he slowly came around again. The music slammed into his ears, as if it had been shut off for the whole time, and he winced.   
What....?   
"Ace?"   
The name escaped him in a whisper and another shudder tore through him. No, no it couldn't be. Ace was safely at home or having dinner with Vega.   
He had felt like this before, but never so violently. Last time it had been a creeping, sick feeling of schizophrenic emotions. Last time everyone had thought Ace dead and buried, and only Cosmo had known he was still alive -- though not consciously.   
And then it was over.   
Cosmo blinked, aware that he still sat in her chair, staring at the wall opposite. The dancers had never stopped, but the slow motion world had regained its normal speed once more. He stumbled to his feet, his knees a bit weak, another shudder running through him.   
What was going on?   
"Are you okay?" someone asked and he turned, nearly losing his equilibrium as he did.   
"Yes," Cosmo said, noting that his voice, at least, was totally stable. "I.... I just got to get a bit of fresh air," he mumbled and fled out of the DNA Club.   
Ever since the magic had taken residence in his body, Cosmo had been confronted with weird and strange new feelings, but one had always remained the same: he could sense Ace, feel his stronger emotions flood and ebb over to him. Ace had started to train him several months ago and Cosmo had made progress, especially in the shielding department. He could nearly completely tune out Ace and his friend had nodded his approval several times. It was painful and something of a sudden rush for the teenager to feel Ace use the Magic Force, wielding the powerful ally this magic was like it was nothing more than a kitten. Cosmo wouldn't dare dream of being able to do anything like that any time soon, and he really didn't want to. Just feeling it tingle around him was scary.   
And his own brush with the searing heat had left scorch marks over his soul. Sometimes he was so scared that he froze up completely. Ace always talked him through the fear and the gentle, warm voice was what cut through, what was his lifeline. Ace had such patience. Cosmo always wondered where he took this calmness from.   
And now....   
He raised the wrist com to his lips, then hesitated. Should he really call Ace and check in on him? What if he was.... indisposed. A grin flew over Cosmo's lips. Huh, well.... Ace had said he'd spend the day with Vega, but what if the night belonged to someone else? His grin widened, then suddenly disappeared again. Ace had once made him promise to tell him whenever something happened to Cosmo concerning the magic inside him. Neither of them had an idea what Cosmo's talents all were, but he had a pretty good variation of magic spells already, though he didn't dare use most of them. Some were outright vicious when out of control.   
Now this had surfaced, a violent force ripping into him, making him sick and nauseous. It had only been a second or two, but he had known the feeling..... and he had felt Ace.   
Cosmo activated the com and called. After the second attempt he grew worried, after the third he was ready to panic, and when the fourth didn't yield an answer either, the young man started running. He managed to get the rollerblades under his shoes and then sped off, gaining speed. He had no idea where he was going to, but something inside of him drove him on. He ignored traffic lights and rules.   
Something had happened to Ace.   
Something terrible.

* * *

The noise inside had been deafening. Then it was suddenly silent. Faceless lay still for a minute trying to catch her breath. She was buried beneath parts of the ceiling and the air was thick with dust, making it difficult for her to catch her breath. She could feel pain in her back and ribs. The dust caused her to go into a painful coughing spell. When she was finally able to breathe again, she decided it was time to free herself. She slowly made her way out from under the rubble. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw she was in a pocket about 20 x 15 feet. The room was held open by the debris around her and two single emergency lights had stayed intact to spread light. She saw neither a door nor a window or a tunnel; she was closed in. A moan echoed softly through the small camber, reminding her what had occurred.   
Cooper.   
He had shoved her out of the way......   
Staggering to her feet, feeling her body protest painfully, she looked around. Not far from her, Faceless discovered a dark head. Cooper. He was buried under a large pile of debris that mainly pinned his legs and lower back down. She walked slowly over to him and checked his pulse. It was fairly strong, but rapid. Frowning, she gazed at the barely conscious man, then started to slowly check on his condition. She didn't know why. Maybe because there was nothing else for now to do, but maybe just to see whether or not he was a danger for her, an opponent to reckon with. What she found was a lot of tears in his clothes, several cuts and bruises, all of which were not too bad. Then she discovered the red flecks on the stone close to his legs and bent closer. Her fingers carefully slid over the pant leg and touched something warm and wet. Blood. Lots of it.   
Faceless sat back. There was a deep cut in Cooper's lower leg, bleeding profoundly. After a moment's hesitation she worked the debris off the injured leg and then tore part of her skirt-like cape off. She wrapped it tightly around the wound, applying more pressure. She checked the unconscious magician again, fingers resting on the neck to take his pulse. It was still strong enough not to be worried.   
Worried?   
Faceless snarled at herself. Worried! About Ace Cooper! Hah!   
Her eyes were drawn to the still, smudged and bruised face of the man she had tried to kill several times. Each time he had survived -- because he was a survivor. His strength was not just the illusions he created alone, it was an inner strength as well. She admired it -- and it was what she feared when confronting Cooper. He was stubborn and never gave up, especially when he was pursuing something of interest to him or his friends. Her hidden eyes studied the white streaks, now smudged with blood and dirt. If he had decided to go criminal early in his career, she might have been tempted to work with him as a partner -- something she had rarely done before. Partners meant sharing, and sharing meant less for Faceless.   
Suddenly he moaned softly, his eyelids fluttering, and Faceless melted into the shadows.

* * *

Vega blinked dust out of his eyes, trying to get his bearings. His ears were ringing with the aftershocks of the explosion that had thrown him clear across the room, and he felt his head pound in rhythm to his heartbeat.   
Heartbeat.   
Good. That meant he wasn't dead.   
He groaned softly. But he sure felt like it.   
Staggering to his feet he tried to find out where he was. Suddenly there was someone approaching him through the thick cloud of dust and smoke, and he blinked again.   
"Ace?" His voice was raspy and it hurt to talk.   
The figure coalesced into a firefighter with a breathing mask over his face.   
"Sir? Stay where you are!" he ordered.   
"I'm not moving," Vega coughed.   
Strong hands took his arms and he was gently pushed the way the firefighter had come. An oxygen mask was placed over his face and he coughed again as the clear air battled the smoke in his lungs.   
"Ace...." he whispered. "Did you find him?"   
"Stay calm," the firefighter told him, looking around to check on dangerous falling debris or fires.   
Vega stumbled and the man's arms tightened around his waist. They cleared the building -- or what was left of it -- a minute later and a paramedic took hold of the swaying detective immediately, guiding him over to a waiting ambulance.   
As he looked around, Vega discovered at least two units of firefighters trying to get a fire under control, which had broken out at the rear of the Centennial Hall. Three ambulances were parked close by and police was keeping nosy sightseers away. One of the officers now walked over to him and he recognized Robert Masterson, one of the promising younger officers who not only had the grades to rise up the ladder but also the brains and talent. He had worked with him in his unit before and he knew the younger man would one day make lieutenant or captain.   
"Lieutenant Vega?" Masterson now asked.   
Vega pushed the oxygen mask off his face, ignoring the paramedic's scowl as he kept checking him. "Have you found Ace?" he asked, voice still rough and raspy.   
Masterson gave him a surprised look. "No. We didn't even know you were in there...."   
Vega smothered an angry curse. Friedrichs had known he was investigating the Hall. "Ace was with me. We searched the floors and then the bomb went off. He was on the ground floor...."   
"The firefighters found you in the front wing on the first floor," the other officer reported. "I'll let them know about Mr. Cooper." He gave his superior a closer look. "Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Find Ace!" Vega batted at the obnoxious hand trying to dress a cut on his forehead.   
The paramedic gave him a dark look and forcefully applied the dressing. Vega winced as the antibiotic salve burned the open cut.   
"Hey, ouch!"   
"Hold still," was the gruff response.   
Masterson smiled briefly, then walked away, already talking to the firefighting units on the com. Vega's eyes traveled to the ruined Centennial Hall, where the fires were almost under control. The complete back of the building had collapsed, nothing but a heap of rubble now, and the front showed severe damage.   
"Please be alive, Ace," he muttered, more a prayer than anything else.

* * *

Ace felt like a truck was sitting on him. He couldn't move and it hurt to breathe. There was a searing pain coming from his lower leg and he heard himself moan as the pain grew. Something was sitting on his chest and though it wasn't a truck, it was heavy enough. His muddy mind tried to remember what had happened.   
Bomb.....   
There had been a bomb and an explosion.   
Faceless.....   
Ace's eyes snapped open and were greeted by a twilight interspersed with dark spots. Above him was a collapsed ceiling, hanging precariously close to him, wires and cables visible through the cracked concrete. And some of what had broken down lay on him. Ace weakly pushed at some of the debris, but a sharp pain shooting from his ribs made him stop. He screwed his eyes shut, panting in pain.   
The pain was beginning to get to him. His head was pounding, his leg was like on fire, and his ribs were ablaze as well. The pain manifested itself in sharp stabs of muscle spasms, a searing fires along his nerves, and he wasn't sure he could blend it out of his mind much longer. Sooner or later he would give in to it for good. His sight was coming and going with nauseating regularity and only briefly had he been able to concentrate on the room he was in.   
There was a noise.   
He opened his eyes once more and tried to pinpoint the source of the noise. Steps, his mind told him. Soft steps. Not Vega.   
"Faceless?" he whispered hoarsely.   
A shadow coalesced into the slender, well-known figure of the thief and assassin. Faceless looked like she had had better days as well. Her dark purple costume was torn in places, covered in dust, and dried blood caked some of the tears. She regarded him cautiously, keeping her distance.   
"How did you know?" she asked.   
He smiled tiredly. "Vega doesn't tread all that lightly." Every breath hurt and the debris on his chest and legs was restricting him more and more. Ace tried to remove some of it once more, but it was impossible.   
Faceless took a few steps closer. "We are trapped down here."   
"Possibly," he whispered, ineffectively pushing against a large piece of concrete. He closed his eyes in pain as his leg sent a spike of agonizing flames up his nerves. He concentrated on the masked woman trapped with him. "If you are responsible for the bombings, you dug your own grave."   
She bristled. "You think I have to use such crude methods to get a job done?" A growl echoed through the room. "I don't bomb buildings, Cooper. Whoever did this, he lacked refinement."   
He smiled weakly. "Still, you were here."   
"But not to get caught in a bomb blast." She flexed her fingers. "I had a job to do."   
Ace tried to breathe more shallow breaths. "Robbing the exhibition." It was a statement, not a question.   
Faceless didn't answer and it was answer enough.   
He tried his strength at moving the debris again -- failing once more. It was getting harder to think clearly and the weight was increasing by the minute, his ribs protesting against the pressure.   
And suddenly the weight was gone. A loud crash made him look up and he discovered Faceless standing over him. His inquiring gaze met her cold one, then she continued. It took her about half an hour to carefully remove most of the debris. The last thing to move was a large concrete slab that had his legs pinned. She positioned her shoulder under the slab and pushed with everything she had. It took three tries to get it off Ace. He had his teeth clenched, fingers digging into the ground, and when she finally lifted it off, he cried out in pain once more.   
For a while the world was nothing but a hazy contraption of pain and light, then it ebbed into the murky twilight of the room. Ace heard his harsh breathing, then felt someone carefully checking his leg. He tried to move away, but he was too weak to do anything.   
"You are lucky. No artery was damaged," he heard Faceless say. "But it's deep."   
Ace was having more and more trouble breathing and so was Faceless. Because of the physical exertion of digging him out, she had inhaled a lot of dust. That same dust was making breathing difficult for him and he wasn't sure they were getting any fresh air from outside. Faceless approached once more, regarding him silently. He met he level gaze, wondering what to expect. He knew he was totally helpless, except maybe a few bursts of magic, but that would probably kill him. Either the room would collapse or his body would give in to the weakness. Finally she did nothing more than just help him prop himself up.   
Ace was barely conscious when he sat against the wall, the pain once again blurring everything else out of perception. He leaned his head back, evening out his breathing, trying not to inhale too deeply, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Cosmo stood on the bridge overlooking the broad channel leading from the Bay to the inner city, where the waterways stretched out between the dock buildings. Some went into the wealthier areas of the city as well, where the high and might, the rich and beautiful, lived. The city was glowing with the lights of a thousand lit-up windows, sparkling like a giant gem. But he had no eyes for the beauty. Something drove him on, someplace.... he had no idea where to...... Cosmo left the bridge, rollerblading along the silent streets, picking up speed. His leg muscles protested as he drove himself harder, to more speed, and the exertion was showing. Still, he had to go on.   
And then the churning inside him died down abruptly. It came so suddenly that he lost his footing and crashed onto the pavement. He slid a few feet and came up hard against some of the decorative potted plants. Cosmo felt a sharp pain in his shoulder that soon ebbed into a dull throb, and he shakily got to his feet. There was a tear in his jacket, he saw to his dismay, and he'd surely get some nasty bruises in the next days.   
But he didn't care.   
The sudden loss of the emotional overload was as disconcerting as the prior flooding. Cosmo tested his legs, feeling them shake a little, then he rolled off again.

* * *

Faceless paced the small room, mind working on overtime. They had to get out of here, she had to get out, but the walls were too strong to yield to her not too shabby gear. There was a weak spot, but it was still strong enough to make her trouble. She turned and regarded Cooper silently. The magician sat propped up against the wall, eyes closed, one hand wrapped around his ribs, trying to breathe not too deeply.   
She wasn't used to this kind of trap; the inactivity; the caged feeling. She had always been free; free to do as she choose. Faceless had not been born into a family of delinquents and crooks. Actually, her parentage was a rather rich and noble one, and she had always had money. Her career choice had had nothing to do with poverty and the need for stolen goods to get money. It had been a challenge and the only way out of a boring, pre-programmed life. Her education had been one of the best, and she had lived a guarded and planned day-to-day existence at a Swiss boarding school. But it had not been her chosen life. Her parents had chosen it, as always, and they had tried to raise her to be the heir to their money and wealth, as well as power.   
Coming from one of the richest families had its good sides, but the bad sides had grown in numbers over the years. Her graduation day should have been the most beautiful of her life, but her parents, too busy with whatever had caught their attention this time, had not shown. She had been angry and sad, but mostly angry. College had been chosen by her parents again and again she had followed their wishes, but this time there had been a change in the plans: a man. Faceless had fallen in love, with the power and sophistication the much older man radiated. Of course, there had been a physical side to it, but he had given her more than that. He had given her the same power, had shown her what she could do, and he had created Faceless, master thief and spy, assassin if need arose.   
Her parents hadn't known about her relationship until two years later, when she was ready to go out and show the world who she was. Covering her face had been a choice that had come freely. The suit had been more primitive then, but the money she soon earned by the thousands enabled her to create the body suit she now wore and always kept up to the technological standard. Her teacher and partner had left her soon after she had opted on the new career, and Faceless really didn't miss him. When the mask came of, men turned around and gave her appreciative looks, and she could choose what she wanted.   
Unless she was trapped in a small cubicle of air underneath tons of rock.....   
Faceless growled softly to herself, then gazed over to Cooper again. He hadn't moved and he didn't show any outward signs that he was even aware of her or anything else. Maybe he had lost consciousness again. She kicked the offensive weak spot, wishing she had explosives of some kind.   
"There is a way through this wall."   
The soft voice startled her and she whirled around. Cooper's strange gray eyes were fixed on her, watching the female thief with calm but pain-filled clearness.   
"What?" she hissed.   
"There is a way through this wall," he repeated and made a small gesture with one hand. A rain of glittery energy rained over his fingers.   
"Magic," she snorted.   
"Magic," he confirmed.   
"You think you can shatter a wall with your tricks? Maybe throw some cards at it?" Faceless asked, more than just taunting in her voice. Disbelief, laughter, mockery.....   
"It's worth a try, don't you think?" he asked, voice still calm. "And there is something more than playing cards up my sleeve."   
"Grenades? TNT? Plasma?"   
"Magic," he only said.   
"You are not in shape to even stand upright for more than a minute!" she spat.   
"I need only as much." Cooper grabbed a protruding beam and pulled himself up, suppressing a hiss of pain with an effort, she discovered.   
"You are mad," Faceless whispered.   
"Better than sitting around and waiting for the air to run out or this bubble to collapse at last," the magician answered softly.   
She met his now hard and decisive eyes. Faceless knew it might be their only way out, but no one said she had to like it.   
Cooper swayed and paled dramatically. That he was able to get to his feet was astounding to say the least. He wouldn't be able to keep upright thought. Not without help, that was.   


Ace felt the urge to get out of here, to find Vega, rise again and he briefly ignored all his body's complaints and pain. Somehow he managed to get to push himself up, leaning back against the wall. The room whirled crazily and his ribs screamed, as well as his abused leg, and he pressed both hands against the rough bricks to steady himself. The nausea rose again and the wound in his leg pulsed.   
He didn't know if he was able to ignore the maddening pain long enough to gather the Magic Force inside, but he at least had to try. When his eyes finally refocused, he discovered Faceless directly in front of him, her red eyes glowing in the emergency light.   
Hot needle pricks of pain were flaring up all over his ribcage and back, and he felt weaker than he ever had in his life   
What.....?   


The decision was made within a second and Faceless no longer questioned her motives. Ace Cooper was her way out of here and she would use this way, and him, to her liking. He looked at her out of blurry but very determined eyes. Faceless reached out and stabbed her fingers at a point of his neck. Cooper gasped briefly, staggering, then his eyes widened.   
"What....?"   
"I interrupted the nervous transmission for a moment," she explained neutrally. "It will pass soon."   
The pain had been lifted from his mind, she saw, but it was still there in the deep lines in his face. Without another word he turned and faced the obstruction.

* * *

It made the evening news headlines and no one who had a radio or a TV could miss it. Images of the bombed Centennial Hall hit the networks and the news of person or persons still trapped in the former exhibit hall started speculations. The police withheld further information as to who might be under the ruined Hall and even the most determined news reporters couldn't crack the protective shell. Vega watched the attempts of the firefighters to get into the Hall somehow, feeling somewhat detached from events. He had refused to go to the hospital and he still fought the paramedics off each and every time they suggested it again. He would stay until they found Ace -- dead or alive. The latter preferred. It was close to 1 am, about an hour after he had been rescued, when his staring was interrupted by a colorful whirlwind breaking the police barrier.   
Cosmo?   
Several officers tried to hold the teenager back, but Vega waved at them to let him pass. Cosmo looked like hell. His face was pale and drawn, the gray eyes wide and desperate, his hair was a tousled mess. There was a tear in the brightly colored jacket and one hand looked scraped, as if he had braked with his hand on the street. He was out of breath and shaking, and his eyes darted over the rubble like a nervous rabbit.   
"Ace? Where's.... what happened....? Vega?"   
The desperation was almost too much to hear and Vega knew that Cosmo had a clear impression of just who was missing under all that debris.   
"Come with me, kid," he said softly, pulling Cosmo over to one of the police cruisers.   
"Vega, no... Ace!"   
Vega had a firm hold on the younger man's arm and Cosmo barely fought him. "Sit," he ordered gently.   
Cosmo shook his head, fear now most prominent in his features. "He's under there, isn't he?" he asked, voice trembling.   
"Yes." Vega didn't need to ask how Cosmo knew. He had witnessed these extraordinary powers before, even though at the time he hadn't known that Cosmo's refusal to accept Ace was dead was in fact magic breaking through. Now he did. "You... felt it?"   
Cosmo's cheek muscles jumped and he balled his hands into fists. "Yeah.... I... " He shook his head. "Wasn't like back then.... more intense... so sudden...." He swallowed reflexively. "It went right through."   
The magic, Vega added for himself. He placed a comforting hand on Cosmo's shoulders. "They'll find him."   
"He's alive, Vega. I know it, feel it....."   
"I know you do, kid. Is there any way you can help us pinpoint him from here?"   
It was a dangerous question and he hated himself for asking it. Vega still remembered the last time he had asked Cosmo for help, several months back, and it had nearly cost him his life then. He knew Cosmo could empathetically sense Ace and that the link was depending on either strong magic being used on Ace's side or emotions flooding through it. Now.... Vega sighed silently.   
Cosmo met his inquiring gaze with a tired shake of his head. "I never really trained it... I was afraid because... " He stopped, screwing his eyes shut. "Ace said we have to work on my defense first, then test how much offensive magic I can already handle. I never tried because it would backfire. And I never needed to anyway..."   
Vega squeezed Cosmo's shoulder. "It's okay. They'll find him for sure. And I'm sure Ace won't just lie back and wait for them to dig him out." In a way he was relieved he didn't have to ask Cosmo to play bloodhound. Memories of the almost disastrous events from months back were still quite vivid in his mind.   
Cosmo's eyes wandered back to the smoldering Centennial Hall. He appeared lost, far away, and Vega silently remained by his side.

* * *

Ace closed his eyes, feeling the magic rise. He knew he had only one shot and it had to do the job. Leaning against the debris behind him, he tried to forget the devastating condition he was in, but it was difficult. Faceless was not far away, keeping her distance but still hovering. The magic bubbled to the surface, sizzling through him, making him giddy with the exhilaration it produced. He tamed it, shaped it into a single spear point, and slowly raised his hands. He opened his eyes and saw the telltale sparks and bubbles glisten around his fingers, the light dancing over the semi-lit room's walls, creating grotesque shadows. Faceless' eyes were pinned to the magic and she tensed. Readying himself for what was to come, he spread his fingers and released the magic.   
It roared out of him with something close to the Magic Force and just an inch away from truly turning into his most powerful blast. He couldn't really take the risk of unleashing what was inside him. In his current condition it might very well kill him. Still, it was enough. The blast rushed toward the stone obstacle between them and freedom, and the stones were either hurled aside or disintegrated right in his path. A searing pain shot through him and he gasped. The world around him blacked out slowly, then the tunnel rushed toward him, swallowing his vision. Ace was dimly aware of falling to his knees, the pain he felt amplified by the fiery agony in his leg. He heard a cry of pain and thought it had to be him.   
He thought he heard something from far away.   
He thought he felt something touch him.   
White fire pulsed from his busted up leg.   
And then he blacked out.

*

Cosmo gasped and nearly dropped to his knees.   
Magic Force! It went through him like liquid fire and straight into his mind. Not that he had that much of a shield to start with, but the ones he had managed to erect had always been enough for him not to be on a 'trip', as he called it, when Ace used magic in his shows.   
"Ace?!"   
The exclamation came without a second thought and he didn't even know he had done it. He tried to scrape together his shields, but it was nearly impossible.   
"Cosmo?"   
The voice intruded into the madness of magic in his system, and he latched onto it like a drowning person.   
"Vega?" he asked weakly.   
"Yeah, it's me, kid. Breathe. Slowly. It's okay."   
Strong arms came around his shoulders and he was guided somewhere, and then forced to sit down. Cosmo felt his head clear and he went through a mental relaxation exercise Ace had taught him.   
"Ace," he whispered. "Vega, it's Ace! He's alive!"   
Vega grinned at him, relief and worry battling for dominance on his features.   
"He used the Magic Force," Cosmo went on, hands shaking slightly.   
"Any way to tell where he is?" Vega knew it might be a futile question, but he had to ask.   
Cosmo's despair was answer enough. "No," the teenager answered in a small voice.   
"But at least we now know he is alive," Vega told him firmly.   
For a moment Cosmo was completely still, then he suddenly erupted into movement again. "I have to go inside!"   
"Uh-uh! No way!" Vega said immeaditely. "Leave it to the pros."   
"I have the gear back the Express. The firefighting suits...."   
"Cosmo."   
"They were made for this kind of stuff. I can easily help out, search for Ace," Cosmo rambled on.   
"Cosmo!"   
Wide, slightly glazed, eyes looked at him. Vega smiled gently and clasped the teens soulders.   
"Let the firefighters do their job. You know what happens if you are hit by another wave of magic."   
"But... but...."   
"Cosmo, please."   
The slender body was shaking badly now and Vega tightened his grip on the thing shoulders. "I have to help Ace," Cosmo whispered, voice almost breaking.   
"We will help him, kid. But it's no use to endanger your life when the professionals are here. Okay?"   
Cosmo stared at the ruined Hall, eyes sightless, face a pale mask of undisguised pain and worry. "Okay," he finally whispered.   
It was 3 am.

*

Faceless watched in fascinated horror as the energy tore out of Cooper's hands and hit the pile of debris.   
Impossible!   
Completely impossible!   
But she saw it with her own eyes. Honest to god magic.... not just some smoke and mirror tricks..... Cooper wasn't just a show magician with a knack for nifty weaponry and a hobby as a crimefighter; he wielded true magic.   
Stone and dust flew everywhere and she ducked, but most of the energy was absorbed by the stone -- and blew right through it! Her wide eyes fell on the gaping hole where a wall had been before, taking in the still smoking edges. Then her head whipped around and she looked at Cooper. He didn't look too good, but he hadn't looked good to start with. His face was a mask of barely controlled pain, his skin pasty white, and his gray eyes too large in his narrow face. He fell to his knees and cried out, doubling over. Without conscious thought, Faceless was at his side. He was breathing raggedly, eyes screwed shut, and sweat covered his features. There was a heavily electrified air around him, the magic, and it made her skin crawl. Then the feeling disappeared.   
Magic.....   
She fought against the concept or something as fantastic as that, but she couldn't deny what she had seen.   
Faceless shook herself and shoved the disturbing thoughts away.   
"Come on!" she snarled and pulled him to his feet with an effort. "Time to leave this party!"   
She had no idea why she didn't just split and run. Surely someone would find Cooper.... But she was also in his debt. He had saved her life, and it was a life for a life now. His life for hers. Cooper leaned heavily on her, his breathing coming laboriously, and he gasped once as she maneuvered him over the obstacle course that was their way out. When they were through the hole he had blown, Faceless briefly got her bearings.   
They were in the basement. The whole damn floor had broken when the ceiling had caved in, and they had fallen into the lowest level of the Centennial Hall. Just perfect! And where the corridor had once been, only a pile of rubble greeted her sight. From one trap into the next. Faceless felt like screaming out her frustration. She lowered the severely injured magician to the floor and checked the wounds again. The bleeding on his leg had started again and the makeshift bandage was soaked. He was, if that was possible, even paler, and his breathing came in ragged gasps. This had nothing to do with the magic outpour of just now; she knew it to be of a different origin. As she carefully palpated his ribs, the magician suddenly gasped and then groaned in pain.   
Broken ribs.   
Without a second thought she grabbed the cloak to cut it apart. The material felt soft in her hands, barely like fabric at all.... more alive. It seemed like a liquid between her fingers and Faceless stared at it, a shiver racing down her spine. Then she glared at the offending piece of clothing and quickly slashed it apart. She used the strips to bandage Cooper's ribs tightly. She was aware of two gray eyes looking at her when she finished. Faceless held the surprisingly clear gaze.   
"Why?" Cooper asked, voice steady but weak.   
She twisted her lips into a smile that was barely visible through the mask. "I hate owing my life to people," the thief answered. "Especially people like you, Cooper."   
He smiled barely visibly, then leaned his head heavily against the wall, eyes roaming around the room. "Basement. Not good."   
"Definitely not good." Faceless straightened. "But there has to be a way out and I'll find it."   
She glanced down at him, wondering how long he still had till he went into critical. Shock had already settled in and he was in severe pain. Blood loss was another factor and she didn't know about internal injuries aside from the broken ribs. From the painfully raspy breathing, Faceless guessed one lung must have been nicked. She was no expert, but she had enough medical knowledge to make an assessment.   
Cooper was in no condition to walk, he couldn't defend himself..... A thrill raced through her, but it was quickly annihilated. As much as this had been her recurring dream, having the great Magician at her mercy, now it was without meaning. It wouldn't be an honorable fight. It would be.... no victory.   
"I have to get out of here," she whispered.   
Faceless started an investigation into the corridor and found that even though there was a wall of debris in front of her, there were cracks. She might be able to dig her way through.   
"You don't happen to have some of your hocuspocus left?" she asked.   
Cooper laughed humorlessly and deep lines of pain marred his face. "Not really," he whispered.   
She turned and looked at him, frowning. The the female thief went to work and tried to widen the crack to squeeze through. Her body complained mightily because of the exertion, all the little injuries flaring with pain. She tried to remove an offending metal beam, but it was too heavy. She clenched her teeth as something in her shoulder seemed to pull lose and she briefly slumped against the pile of rubble. The beam was the only thing between her and whatever was behind this wall! Frustrated, she put her whole weight into it, then hissed in pain as her shoulder flared in agony. Colorful lights danced in front of her eyes and she heard herself moan. Suddenly the beam trembled, then started to move. Faceless staggered back and stared at the piece of metal, then noticed the soft glow around it. Her head whipped around and she found Cooper looking her way, one arm outstretched, fingers spread. His face was bathed in sweat and the hand was trembling badly.   
Faceless clutched the beam and pulled, falling backwards. For a second it seemed as the metal piece would slam into her chest, then it sharply flew toward the wall and crashed into it. The beam clattered down beside her and for a moment the pain in her shoulder was all there was. Finally she managed to get up, favoring her injured shoulder, and turned to look at the man who had just helped her once more. Cooper had curled up on the cold floor and was trembling. His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was labored and sounded painful. Faceless forced herself to her feet and staggered over to him, ignoring the opening for now.   
"Cooper?"   
No response.   
"Cooper!" she repeated more forcefully.   
Still no response. She fell to her knees and checked his pulse. She found it hammering madly against her fingers and worry replaced the pain for a moment.   
Damn, worry again!   
Faceless hissed under her breath and turned Cooper's face to look at it. He was pale as a sheet, face sweat-covered, and eyes closed.   
"Don't die on me!" she snarled.   
She checked the wound and was slightly relieved that it hadn't started to bleed again, but whatever this magic did to the one wielding it, it had drained Cooper quite severely.   
Her eyes traveled over to the opening. Beyond was nothing but darkness. She had to find help or they'd both die.   
"I'll be back," she heard herself say, then she moved off.

* * *

Cosmo clutched the coffee like it was his last link with sanity. He stared at the Centennial Hall, eyes unfocused, and Vega feared the teenager would burn his fingers sooner or later. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but now and then a shiver raced through him. The firefighters had come back with no good news, but the news hadn't been bad either. Several air pockets had been located in the basement and no body had been found so far. Good news. Very good news.   
Vega sat down next to Cosmo and carefully pried the cup out of his hands. "Cosmo?"   
The red-haired teen didn't even react.   
"Cosmo."   
This time there was a little flinch.   
"Anything?" Vega inquired.   
"No," was the soft answer. "At least nothing magical." Cosmo sighed and hung his head. "I feel so useless."   
The detective shook his head. "No, you are not. I feel the same, but there is nothing we can do until they find a way down there."   
From one second to the next, Cosmo's expression changed dramatically and Vega caught him before he collapsed forward. Cosmo whimpered and clutched the detective's coat, crying out, voice muffled by the fabric. Vega held him, eyes fixed on the Hall. Something had happened and it must have hit Cosmo like a sledge hammer. Vega knew about the shields and that Cosmo couldn't maintain them all the time, let alone with the necessary strength to tune out Ace completely, and only the untamed and uncontrolled Magic Force or something close to it, could hurt him this much. He stroked the red head and after a while, Cosmo relaxed.   
"He's hurting," Cosmo sniffled.   
"We'll find him, Cosmo," Vega murmured.   
Cosmo's eyes were large and red-rimmed. "Fading...." he whispered.   
The older man felt something in his stomach clench into an icy fist.   
That was the moment Masterson walked over to them, his tired face lit up by a smile. "Lieutenant? I just talked to the Fire Chief. They found an opening and are currently sending in probes."   
Cosmo's reaction was more intense than Vega would have expected. He jumped up, stumbling briefly, and his eyes were wide.   
"I have to go down!" he blurted.   
Vega tried to grab the thin shoulders and missed, but Cosmo didn't get past Masterson. The tall officer grabbed the teenager and held him back.   
"Uh-uh," he made. "No way."   
"But .... Ace....!" Cosmo struggled. To no avail; Masterson was stronger and easily able to maintain his grip on the slender young man.   
Vega met the desperate gaze and shook his head. "No, kid. We will wait till the firefighters have found him."   
Cosmo struggled again, then slumped. "What if they are too late?" he asked in a whisper.   
Vega nodded at Masterson that it was okay to let Cosmo go, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him back to the police cruiser.   
He had no answer for Cosmo's question.   
He only hoped they would be in time.   
"Kate," Cosmo suddenly muttered.   
"Come again?"   
"Kate's visiting," he repeated. "She... I should tell her....."   
Vega racked his mind for who this 'Kate' might be. "She is... a friend of Ace?"   
A small smile flitted over Cosmo's features. "Old friends. She came to visit and go through some of his books for research or whatever. I should call her."   
Vega's mind made a leap. "Kate Morrigan?" Now that Cosmo had mentioned it, he remembered Ace making a remark or two about an old study friend paying him a visit. Vega knew Kate, even if only from her teenage years and later from one last visit to Anna LeFrez's house, but he knew she was a magician as well.   
"Yeah."   
"I'll make that call. You stay here."   
Cosmo was about to protest, then he sighed and returned to staring at the ruined Hall. Vega walked over to another police cruiser and slid inside, activating the com. Angel answered his call and he asked for Kate.   
"Yes?" a female voice then said.   
"Kate Morrigan?"   
The com's vid screen came on and Vega hit himself mentally for not thinking of the time. It was 4:30 a.m. and not exactly the time to expect someone to rise if he was visiting.   
"Derek Vega!" A smile flew over the young woman's lips. It died almost immediately. "What happened?"   
She was good, Vega thought. He had no doubt that his expression had shown her what she needed to know; that this was not an early call for no reason. He told her, leaving nothing out. Even if they weren't good friends, he knew Kate had a right to know because she and Ace shared a deep friendship. He watched her face, noticed the shadow over her eyes and how her lips grew thin.   
"Do you need me at the scene?" she then asked, surprising him.   
His surprise must have shown because she added, "For Cosmo."   
Now Vega understood. "He's still holding his own, but if we don't find Ace soon, I don't know what can keep him from running into the building and searching himself."   
"You will. He listens to you. I know I won't be more than another spectator on the scene and I think I should call Mona and let her know - if you haven't already."   
He shook his head. "No. Cosmo wanted to call you and I told him I'd do it." He smiled briefly. "I didn't even know you were the 'study friend' Ace was talking about."   
She smiled a well. "It's not like I'm a secret. Listen, Derek, I'll take care of Zina and then call Mona to let her know. Call me whatever happens. I'll be here."   
"Thanks," he said softly.   
And he understood. Kate would really be nothing more than a spectator and she couldn't help any more than they could right now. And by staying with Mona, it took a weight off Vega's shoulders as well. He walked back to the other cruiser where Cosmo sat, still staring. He silently leaned against the car's cool side, noting that dawn was already approaching. A few orange specs were chasing the grayish twilight away. The fires had been put out.   
Cosmo raised his head and shot him a questioning look.   
"Kate will take care of matters at the Express and then call Mona," Vega informed him.   
"'Kay," was the whispered reply.   
Silence fell over them, only interrupted by the heavy gear the firefighters were using to dig into the ruin.

* * *

Kate switched off the com lines and sank back into the armchair. Her eyes held a far off expression and she wished for the umpteenth time she had more abilities than the meager nature magic she could wield. It was a powerful tool, yes, but the Magic Force was more versatile and not too dependent on outside factors. She was useless in helping to search for Ace, but she could help with the other problems now arising. The news still didn't know about who was missing and no one would leak a word. She glanced at her watch. It was 5:00 am.   
A soft rumble alerted her to Zina's silent presence and she smiled. "I know, girl. Feeding time. I think I could use some breakfast as well." She rose fluidly and followed the eager feline down to the vehicle bay where a back room was used for storing the meat the panther ate per day.   
She had to call Mona later on, at a civil time the other woman would be up. Around 6, probably. Even if Kate woke her, she knew Mona would want to know.   
Zina growled impatiently and she chuckled. "Okay, okay, I can take a hint!"

* * *

Faceless ran into the rescue units halfway out of the basement. The way up had been thankfully unblocked by debris and she had forced her tired and battered body to move. The first firefighter coming into her sight nearly saw her and she melted into the shadows around her as he passed. He was on the right way, using some kind of device to search for air pockets, and he'd soon find Cooper. Still, she wanted to make sure.   
Faceless stopped and snarled at herself. So she owed Cooper her life, but she had saved his by dragging him out from under the rubble.... Her little voice of reason argued that he was so badly injured that if the rescuers didn't find him, he'd die soon. Cursing herself, Faceless ducked back into the tunnel and watched the firefighter search. Another one joined him after a minute and they carefully went deeper. They were in radio contact with the outside and the longer she took to get out of here, the more dangerous it was for her. Faceless stayed nevertheless.   
The rescuers found Cooper five minutes later and a wave of controlled hectic spread through the narrow confines of the tunnel. Faceless stayed and watched; watched as they checked the unconscious man for injuries; watched as the one who was obviously trained as a paramedic took pulse and bloodpressure, checking the pupils and then called the ambulance outside again; watched as two more paramedics came in and bundled Cooper up on a stretcher. Faceless followed them stealthily. She hid between the rubble as they arrived outside and witnessed the now more hectic bustling around the injured man.   
"Ace!"   
The exclamation of raw pain echoed over the ruins and Faceless watched as Cooper's friend, the red-headed kid, struggled against the men holding him back.   
"Ace!"   
He finally managed to get through, mainly because that annoying police detective cleared him. Cosmo was at Cooper's side in a flash, his eyes brimming with unshed tears of fear and worry. The paramedics continued treating Cooper and then whisked him off into an ambulance. Cosmo climbed into the back of the van as well. Faceless stayed where she was, then finally disappeared into the dawn. She would need some time to heal herself and a call to a specific doctor would get her the treatment she needed. One hand brushed over the hidden pocket in her suit where the flat amulet was still safely hidden away. This would pay for more than she needed.   
Faceless tried to forget what had happened..... but it was hard to do so.   
Magic.....   
True magic.....

*

The moment the news came through that Ace had been found, Cosmo was on his feet and trying to get through the safety barrier. Vega held him back, strong hands clasped around his arms, straining to keep the teenager from running into the ruin.   
"Let go of me!" Cosmo cried. "They found Ace!"   
"And they'll get him out. Cosmo, it won't help to run into......"   
"No!" Cosmo breathed and for a second he went almost completely limp.   
Vega's eyes followed the gaze of his younger friend and he felt blood leave his face. The paramedics had appeared out of the ruined Centennial Hall, carrying a stretcher between them, and both could see the figure lying on it.   
"Ace!" Cosmo screamed and started to run toward his partner.   
Vega waved at the officers to let him pass and quickly followed. Cosmo came to a stumbling halt next to the stretcher, eyes wide in horror as he took in the devastating condition of his friend. Ace was unconscious, face pale underneath the dust and blood, his hair streaked with it as well. His clothes were torn and stained with blood as well, and the left leg was a mess. Caked blood obscured a closer inspection, but Vega knew enough about injuries to know this was a deep wound. Pieces of Ace's cloak were wrapped around his ribcage.   
"He's having trouble breathing!" one of the medics called and immediately started to check for obstructions.   
"Intubate!" the other ordered as he talked to a doctor over the biophone.   
Cosmo swallowed reflexively as the two paramedics battled to get Ace to breathe regularly again. Medical terms were swapped and Vega felt his head swim as he recognized some of them. This as bad....   
"Where will you take him?" he heard himself ask.   
"Merrick Clinic," was the slightly distracted reply as the paramedic watched the driver of the ambulance and his colleague push the stretcher into the ambulance car.   
The Merrick Clinic was a private hospital, one where Ace usually went for the more serious injuries and one where he was also known. They'd insure his privacy.   
Outside the police barrier, news reporters were trying to gain access to the site and some were outright annoying. Vega ignored them.   
"I'm coming along," Cosmo whispered hoarsely.   
The paramedic took one look at the teenager, then nodded. The ambulance rushed off half a minute later and Vega watched them disappear into the maze of streets. Now that this was over, his own body was complaining about minimum rest and a lot of abuse. He winced as a muscle painfully jumped in his shoulder and the headache he had been ignoring returned with back-up.   
It was time to go home.

* * *

"Cosmo?"   
Cosmo lifted his head as the doctor gently touched his arm.   
"Ace?"   
Dr. Amanda Beckett, resident ER doctor of the Merrick Clinic and a mutual friend of Ace's, stood next to him. Her face was solemn.   
"We've got the test results back," she told him, sitting down on the adjacent seat. "I'm afraid it's not good news."   
Cosmo felt everything spin out of control.   
"What.. what's wrong with him?"   
"He didn't cope well with the surgery. His lung collapsed and he's having trouble breathing. We had to move him to Intensive Care and put him on a ventilator. The next few hours will be critical." She knew what she had to say next would probably be dismissed immediately, but she had to say it, "I suggest you try to get some sleep or at least some fresh air and something to eat and drink. There really is nothing you can do now except wait."   
Cosmo nodded numbly and the doctor left him alone. Now when he really wanted to cry, there were no tears. He felt so powerless and weak, so totally out of options. He wished Vega was here to keep him company, but the lieutenant had been called back to the precinct after the doctors had checked him out. Except for a few bruises he was fine. He had promised to be back ASAP. Cosmo got up and followed the signs to the ICU. Through the window of his cubicle he watched Ace's chest rise and fall in time with the Life Support Machine, a thick white dressing covering the leg wound and the broken ribs, one of which was responsible for the collapsed lung.   
"You gotta pull through, man," he whispered, voice rough and broken. "Please, Ace. You just gotta!"

* * *

She crouched on the window sill, staring into the silent room. It was kept in half light, but the sparse light still illuminated the motionless form on the bed. Her eyes glittered a dark red and the tail-like extension of her hood moved with a silent whisper in the wind. She was nothing but a shadow within shadows.   
"Cooper," Faceless whispered.   
The door to the room she was watching opened and the thief melted into the shadows. A nurse checked the magician, jotted down notes, then left again. Faceless remained where she was.   
She was still confused about what had happened at the Centennial Hall. Cooper had not only saved her life, he had almost died helping her dig out of the trap, apparently trusting her enough that she would get help for him. And in a way she had. She still had no idea why he had done it, except maybe because it was a flaw in his character -- or because that was what made Ace Cooper the charismatic man he was. And she had no idea why she had not just bailed out.   
"Damn you."   
After some time she left, slowly, silently, undetected.

* * *

Mareen LeSage scowled at Vega as he walked into his office, looking like he hadn't slept for days. Not that he had slept very well last night to begin with. His aching body had kept him awake, as well as the gruesome image of his best friend bleeding and unconscious on a stretcher. Vega had refused an overnight stay in the hospital and had swallowed some painkillers to get rid of the headache. Now he eased himself carefully onto his chair and briefly closed his eyes.   
"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here, Lieutenant?"   
He looked at his secretary and smiled tiredly. "My job," Vega replied.   
The scowl deepened. "You should be at home after what happened yesterday."   
"At home I'd be too busy thinking about just those events, Miss LeSage. Here I can at least distract myself."   
"I'd still advice you leave as soon as possible, Lieutenant. Captain Friedrichs is not happy."   
"When was he ever?"   
She placed a cup of coffee in front of him, giving her boss a closer look. Vega sighed. His secretary was a motherly person, taking care of him, reminding him of important scheduled events and supplying him with coffee and food whenever he didn't think of it himself. Now her motherly side flared even more and she looked as if she was ready to bodily drag him back to his apartment. Miss LeSage had been so proud when he had received the medal of honor, the only commendation he had ever managed to receive under Friedrichs, and even though it meant little to him, she had beamed with unmistakable pride. She had voted to display the medal against his arguments that it was just a piece of metal, but now it sat on the filing cabinet behind her. Their relationship was strange anyway, Vega mused. There was a mutual attraction and they had had dinner or lunch together several times, but the distance was kept. It had taken him a while to convince her to call him 'Derek' when they were out of the office. Ace kept teasing about it -- mercilessly.   
The thought of Ace stabbed through him and Vega felt his jaw clench. Miss LeSage noticed the change and tilted her head.   
"Do you want me to call the hospital and keep you informed?" she asked quietly.   
He looked up into her compassionate eyes and smiled thankfully. "Thanks."   
She nodded and left him alone. Vega eyed the stack of files he still needed to work through and took the first one, opening it. He had to distract himself.

* * *

Cosmo sat in the silent hospital room, eyes fixed on the motionless, unconscious form of his best friend and partner, face expressionless. Seeing Ace lie this still made him want to scream in fear and frustration, but he was just silent. No nurse had tried to usher him out of the room, no doctor had complained. Cosmo was Ace's guardian and he would remain here until the magician woke. His eyes traveled to the Life Support Machine that pumped air into Ace's lungs, keeping him from breathing naturally. It was needed as long as the lung was healing and also to get all traces of smoke out of the lungs. The tube running into Ace's throat, as well as the assorted wires and cables all over him scared Cosmo. He'd never admit it, but he was frightened as hell.   
Ace's presence was as normal in his mind as he was used to, but it was frighteningly even. Cosmo could sense his friend because he was a magician and because one of Cosmo's talent was his awareness of other magicians. With Ace it was also different. He could not only sense him as a fellow magician, he could sense his emotions as well when they were too strong or when the magic inside him boiled to the surface. He was used to it and didn't even want it differently, but the flat, almost stale empathic presence was nearly too much. Right now all he could tell, was that Ace was somewhat alive, that his body 'functioned' for a better word, but the presence that was Ace Cooper to him was.... dull.   
"Ace, please wake up," he whispered, a plea he had voiced several times before.   
Dr. Beckett had told him that the moment Ace was off the critical list, the broken ribs would be fused so they could heal more easily, but first he had to wake up. His condition was fairly stable, but still critical.   
"You have to make it," he begged.   
Cosmo had had little sleep and he knew he looked like hell. His face was pale, the eyes sunken deep and red-rimmed, and he moved like through thick water. His body protested this abuse, that he didn't give in to its needs, but Cosmo didn't want to sleep. Sleep meant maybe missing something. All his senses were tuned on Ace, especially the magic, and for the umpteenth time he wished he could control his talent of sensing someone enough to go to the next stage: active probing. It sounded like some kind of science fiction thing, but Cosmo knew that some magicians could do it. Kate had told him.   
The door opened and he discovered Amanda Beckett. She was still wearing surgical greens.   
"I heard you are camping out here," she said, voice kind.   
Amanda was a woman in her fifties, with blonde hair and amazing dark brown eyes that were a complete contrast to her fair hair color. She usually worked rounds in the emergency section, but she also consulted in difficult cases. They had first met her when Ace had been hit by an unsecured prop, nearly breaking his collar bone in the process. That had been four years ago, right after Cosmo had come to stay with Ace at the Express. He had been scared as well back then, scared because he had believed this accident to be his fault. Later on Ace had reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that one of the workers had failed to close a latch.   
"Hi, Doc," Cosmo muttered, eyes never leaving his partner.   
"Have you eaten anything, Cosmo?" she asked.   
There was a box of fast food remains next to him, but except for one slice, the pizza was still there. Cosmo didn't feel hungry and the well-meant gesture from a nurse had gone cold and stale.   
"Not hungry," he mumbled.   
Amanda sighed and checked the chart for Ace's condition, then did another check on the patient himself.   
"He can't die," Cosmo whispered, feeling hot tears sting in his eyes.   
Too often lately had Ace crossed blades with death and only nearly won. There had been this horrible time when Ace had been declared officially dead; Cosmo sometimes still had nightmares about it, about being alone. But then he felt Ace's presence and he felt the magic all around him. It calmed him down and afterwards he told himself how childish this was; like sleeping with a small light on.   
Now.....   
Amanda walked over to him, sitting down on the low table that had the same height as the chair.   
"I won't lie to you, Cosmo, you know that. Ace is a very strong person, with an even stronger will, but the surgery took a lot out of his already abused body. The collapsed lung on its own isn't dangerous if treated quickly, but he was weakened from blood loss, exertion and the inhaled smoke and dust. The bandage around his leg kept the wound from bleeding too much, but it was still bad."   
Cosmo's eyes were like two stormy pools in a white, narrow face. His cheek muscles jumped and he clenched his hands into fists.   
"He can't die," he repeated, choking on the words.   
Dr. Beckett just touched his arm, then rose. "Get something to eat and drink," she advised.   
He didn't react to her words and she left again. Cosmo got up and approached the bed. His fingers curled around Ace's hand, avoiding the IV needle sticking in it. He wished he could somehow sense more of Ace, where he was, but that was not one of his talents.   
"Just get back," he whispered. "I need you, Ace. I need your help with this magic thing; I can't control it alone yet. You are the level-headed one. You keep me from running into more trouble than I can manage. I never really told you, bro, but I'm thankful for what you did. For everything. You didn't let the cops book me, didn't let them send me off to the juvenile home. You were the only one who had faith in me when everyone just saw the criminal...." Cosmo swallowed. "You never asked for anything I couldn't give. You never yelled. I always thought that one day you might turn into just another version of my.... my father, that it would turn out to be only a dream." He squeezed the limp hand. "I owe you so much and never could pay you back. I don't care if you chose me as your heir; I don't want you to die! I don't care about the money or the Express, I care about you."   
Tears ran freely down his cheek. Cosmo bit his lower lip.   
"Now I got this magic in me and you are the only one who can teach me. I can't turn to Vega and I don't think I can find another teacher like you. I like Kate, but she isn't Ace Cooper. Come back, Ace. Please....."   
Suddenly there was a light squeeze on his hand and Cosmo froze.   
"Ace?" he asked hoarsely.   
Ace's throat moved as he tried to swallow out of reflex, but the tube prevented him.   
"Don't try to talk, bro. It's okay." Cosmo's grin could have lit up the whole town. "Now it's okay...."

*

He wasn't alone.   
Someone was there.   
He opened his eyes and saw white. Focusing, he realized he was staring at a white ceiling, with a large, bright light hanging down from a fixture overhead. The light hurt his eyes and he closed them again. Then he heard a voice calling his name. It sounded familiar and his mind sluggishly tried to remember more. He opened his eyes, carefully this time, not to be blinded again -- and looked straight into a pair of dark brown eyes.   
"Hello there. Glad to see you're up from your nap." Someone who's face he couldn't see clearly smiled and there was a lot of relief accompanying the words.   
Ace tried to talk, but found that he couldn't. Something blocked his throat and he felt his tongue push against a plastic tube.   
"Easy there, Ace. You've got a tube in, so don't try to talk. You've got some burns, and you took in a lot of smoke, along with cracking three ribs and messing up your leg. Are you in any pain?"   
He thought about her question, slowly taking inventory of his body. As he did, he became aware of a great deal of pain, wincing when he tried to move. The ache in his side became sharp for a moment and he nodded.   
"Okay. Just relax, lie back and don't try to move that much, understood? I'll get you pain medication."   
He nodded again, trying to follow her orders. His memory was still rather sketchy. The first that came back to him was the name of the person talking to him. Doctor Amanda Beckett. Then the rest followed and he briefly wondered how long he had been here. There was more pain coming now, from mostly around his ribs and the injured leg, but it was bearable.   
"Ace?"   
That was another voice and a red mop of hair floated into his sight. Cosmo? He wished he could talk.   
"Don't worry, man, you are in good hands!" his young friend told him.   
Ace was already nodding off again when Dr. Beckett returned and injected him some painkillers. The last he saw was Cosmo's radiant, relieved smile and then there was only nothingness again.

* * *

Mona sat in the large living room of her home, staring out over the water below her, the beauty of the garden and the sunny morning lost on her. A darkness no one else could see had descended on her and she wished she could just turn back time and erase the last two days. But she had to live with the images on TV, showing a severely injured Ace getting whisked off in an ambulance. Her father had been pleased about the magician's fate and she had felt sick to the heart about it. Their relationship had changed dramatically in the last year and Mona had felt her anger and subconscious hatred evaporate slowly.   
That her father had increased his attempts to separate them had probably fused them closer together as well. His latest attempt to destroy him had made her so angry, she had not spoken with him for days and their only real conversation had been icy and distant. Blackjack was furious about the growing relationship, but Mona didn't give a damn. As much as she loved her father, she had started to make a choice.....   
Now Ace was seriously injured, even worse than the last time she had to worry about him, and when she had visited the Intensive Care Unit, she had nearly given in to her tears. Kate had been an angel, staying with her for the day, helping her out, talking and simply being there. Mona was a strong woman all on her own, but this had gotten to her. She was still shaking.   
Losing Ace was a horror vision. All those years ago, when he had come back to Electro City, Mona had sworn never to fall for him again. But her defenses had been worn thin in the following years and since Ace had always been a patient, friendly and caring presence, she had had no reason to fuel the fire any longer. A new fire had developed and this time, she didn't want to stop it. Getting closer to Ace also meant accepting the pain that accompanied the relationship when he was hurt.   
"Mona?"   
She jumped, her heart missing a beat, then she forced herself to quiet down again. Kate smiled calmingly at her.   
"You okay?"   
"No," she answered truthfully. She was afraid to call the hospital, afraid to call Vega or Cosmo, but she still craved for information about Ace.   
"Ace finally woke," Kate now answered the unspoken question. "There were no more complications."   
Mona felt a weight lift from her heart. "Thanks," she whispered.   
Kate placed a glass with an orange liquid in front of her. "No problem." Her gray-blue eyes held Mona's green ones and Mona felt like the other woman was reading her like an open book. "I've to leave tonight," Kate added.   
"You've been a real help. Thank you again."   
She nodded. "I'll be at the Express till around 5 pm. If you want to call, just do."   
Mona smiled slightly.   
"And, Mona?"   
"Yes?"   
"Don't wait too long to talk to Ace. There is more than physical pain to take into consideration."   
Mona blinked. "I.... what do you mean?"   
"You know what I mean." Kate's eyes grew more intense. "Think about it, Mona, before it's too late one day."   
Mona evaded those eyes and silently stared at the glass.   
"You are afraid, right?"   
Her head snapped up and she shot the other woman and a glare that soon died down.   
"Of committment or the magic?" Kate added, face neutral but still curious.   
Mona lowered her eyes and studied her hands. Yes, what was it? She couldn't think of a life without Ace, but the distance between them was safe.... it meant no committment, true. They each had their careers and their lives, their homes and friends, and they turned to each other for friendship, support and sometimes more. Then there was the magic. It was intimidating, and when Ace called the Magic Force, she was always terrified. She had known about his powers right from the start, but the few tricks he had been able to perform had not been close to what he could do now.   
"Maybe both," Mona heard herself say.   
"How long have you known each other now?"   
"Since childhood."   
Kate smiled slightly. "And you know him quite well, right?"   
Mona nodded.   
"What is there to fear?"   
"You don't understand...." she tried, then fell silent. "You are a magician as well."   
Kate leaned forward. "I am, yes, but that doesn't play into this. Ace is a very special person and you know it. The Magic Force can be frightening, it even frightens me, but it doesn't make him into a freak."   
Mona stared at her in shock. "I don't think of him as a freak!" she snapped, anger surfacing.   
The other woman smiled again. "I know. Still, you are afraid to take the last step."   
"Because I can't just yet!"   
"And when it's too late? What then? Mona, Ace will always wait for you and you know it. It might make your life more controlled and managable, but it won't be forever." The nature mage rose. "Think about it."   
Kate silently left the room and Mona was alone.   
Think about it before it's to late......   
She swallowed and a tear traced down her cheek.

* * *

Ace woke in the middle of the night, unable to say what had exactly roused him out of his sleep. It had been two days since his close call now and he felt increasingly more agitated about leaving. He hated hospitals, had seen too many of them from the inside either as a patient or a visitor in the last year already. The hospital room was quiet and barely any noise penetrated from the outside. The lights were dim and only the emergency lighting close to the door was on. Still..... his eyes wandered around the dark room and came to rest on a particularly shadowy spot.   
"You are good," a female voice whispered and the shadow moved toward him.   
Faceless moved out of the darkness and jumped onto the visitor's chair, crouching down. The tail-like extension of her hood swayed behind her and the red covers of her eyes reflected the dim light, giving her a predatory gleam.   
"What do you want?" Ace asked softly.   
She tilted her head slightly, and sat back on her haunches. "Actually, nothing, Cooper."   
He raised one eyebrow, ignoring the slight pull on the cut.   
"We are even now," Faceless continued. "A life for a life."   
He nodded. "I understand."   
"In case we meet again, don't expect me to be merciful."   
"Never. What do you mean 'in case'?"   
Faceless' eyes gleamed more. "I'm leaving the City," she informed the Magician. "I need a change."   
"From Electro City?"   
"And from you."   
Their eyes met and Ace saw something he couldn't interpret in there.   
"I'll be gone for a while, but don't relax too much," Faceless taunted and backflipped off the chair. "I might be back sooner than you think."   
Ace smiled slightly. "I won't let my guard down."   
She disappeared as silently as she had entered the room and Ace watched the shadows. A life for a life. Now it was over.

* * *

It took Ace four days to convince the doctors to let him out of the hospital and he promised them several times that he'd immediately call his personal physician. Now he lay on the couch, flipping through the news channels, avoiding every channel that dealt with the bombs and his involvement. The bomber had not been caught yet, but Vega was hot on his heels. Faceless had truly disappeared and he didn't want to go too deeply into what had happened. She had not killed him, had actually saved his life, and then told him she'd leave town for a while. Ace sighed and shut off the TV, sitting up carefully. His ribs had been fused together again, but they needed to heal naturally nevertheless. Just the fracture had been closed. His nicked lung had been stitched as well and the burns were nothing more than annoying reddish discolorations of his skin. His leg wound had been stitched and except for his still sore throat from the ventilator, he actually didn't feel all that bad.   
Using the magic staff as a cane, he limped over to the kitchen, deciding on some tea. Cosmo was still at the Ring Theater to deal with matters there, Vega was up to his eyebrows in the bomber case and Kate had had to leave because of a deadline she had to meet. She had managed Ace's so-called household at the Magic Express and he was grateful for it. Kate had told him she'd send him her research papers when she was done and Ace was actually looking forward to reading them. He brewed up some tea, deciding against coffee, and waited for the water to boil.   
"What are you doing up?"   
Ace turned and raised his eyebrows as he discovered Cosmo. The teenager was scowling, hands on his hips, and his voice held a warning.   
"You are supposed to lie down."   
"I'm just getting myself some tea," Ace replied, smiling as the scowl deepened.   
Cosmo had a protective streak that was as stubborn and strong as his usual stubbornness. He had driven Ace home from the hospital, had bundled him off to bed and insisted that he'd leave everything to Cosmo. Ace had complete trust in his younger friend to handle business matters, but he hated the inactivity. Lying in his bed and doing nothing was not his favorite past time. Moving to the library/living room had been the first step.   
"Sit!" Cosmo ordered. "Dr. Beckett said you needed to keep weight off your leg to let it heal. Same goes for the ribs."   
Ace complied, still grinning. "How is everything going?"   
"No problems so far, man. Everything's running smoothly. The new stage looks great and all the props arrived in time." Cosmo pushed a chair over to Ace, gesturing at him to lift his leg and lay it down. He placed a cup of tea in front of him.   
"Any word from Vega?" Cosmo asked.   
"They are hot on the heals of the bomber. Nothing else. The exhibit could partially be saved, but a lot was destroyed. I think the insurance will cover it."   
Ace hadn't told anyone about Faceless' involvement so far and he wondered if he should keep it a secret or not. The thief had apparently stolen something, but no one could tell what exactly it was. Too much had been burned or smashed. She had saved his life.....   
"Ace?"   
He jerked out of his thoughts. "Hm...oh.... just thinking."   
Cosmo gave him a closer look, brow furrowing, but he didn't comment.   
Suddenly there were soft steps and both turned their heads.   
"Mona?" Ace exclaimed, stunned.   
Mona, dressed in a simple combination of dark gray pants and jacket, and a yellow blouse, smiled at him. She looked as radiant as ever, but her green eyes held a worried expression.   
"I didn't hear you enter," he now said.   
"I asked Angel not to announce me. I didn't know if you were resting."   
Cosmo grinned and moved toward the door. "I'll get back to ordering the roadies around," he announced, eyes sparkling. "See you tonight, dude. And take care of that leg."   
"Yes, Mom," Ace joked and Mona smiled.   
Cosmo grimaced and disappeared.   
Ace turned to his visitor. "You look beautiful," he said.   
Mona brushed some hair behind her ear. "Thanks... charmer," she replied. "How are you?"   
He shrugged carefully not to jar his ribs. "A bit bruised, but getting better."   
Mona had visited him at the hospital once, but he had been barely conscious enough to recognize her as who she was. Ace hadn't wanted her to see him like this, but she had. He hated the doctors for allowing her in, but then.... she was closer than most to him in many ways. She had had the right to visit him.   
They had grown closer over the last year and he enjoyed every moment with her. There had been too many close calls lately and every time she had been there for him, and every time he had seen the worry and fear linger in her beautiful face. He didn't want her to be afraid, but his job as a magician was dangerous all by itself. And crimefighting.... Ace sighed silently. Somehow it was in the blood and he couldn't just stop.   
Blackjack was jumping in circles, trying to somehow get them apart again, but it didn't work. Mona had her own mind about things and there was nothing her father could do or say to keep her from doing what she wanted.   
"I'm busy getting through the final stages of the travel plans, so I sometimes don't notice," Ace broke the silence between them, smiling.   
"The tour," Mona said softly. "You still want to run it as planned?"   
He nodded. Every two year, Ace Cooper did a cross-country tour, starting with Electro City and going all the way to the east coast. The tour would take six months.   
Six months on the road.   
Six months separated.   
Two years ago it hadn't touched her that deeply that she wouldn't see Ace for a while. Now, now was different. Very different.   
"Mona?" Ace asked as she just gazed at him.   
Her eyes critically examined his face and then traveled down his body. There was still worry in her eyes and he wished he could just erase it. "I thought I had lost you," she whispered. "When Kate called....."   
Ace shook his head and rose from his sitting position. "I'm okay."   
"You weren't when I got the call."   
He reached out and gently took her hands, curling his fingers around her slender ones.   
"I was so afraid," Mona whispered.   
Ace pulled her close and she yielded readily, savoring his embrace.   
"I'm okay," he repeated, voice muffled by her hair.   
Her hands dug into his shirt and a shiver raced through the slender body. He embraced her tightly and Mona clung to him. "I love you," Ace said softly.   
The kiss following that was careful and probing, and she kissed him back gently. "I don't want to lose you," Mona said softly.   
Ace felt his stomach flutter and he knew it showed in his face. Mona smiled cautiously. "Mona...."   
She inhaled shakily. "You know my feelings, Ace. I can't deny them, but I also can't deny my parentage. My father will always be between us, but I don't want this to destroy what we rebuilt. I don't want to lose you because of it." The words came out in a rush. "I can't take the final steps, however much I want it. However much you want it. I.... Ace, I love you, too, but I cannot...."   
Ace shook his head, interrupting her. "It's okay, Mona. I know and it won't destroy what we have." He tilted her head upright to meet his gray gaze. "I just want you to know that I'll never leave you. Whatever happens." He brushed his lips over hers and felt her answering kiss. Her confession alone, her love, was more than he had ever expected. Everything else didn't matter right now.   
  



End file.
